Tutoring Horseface
by Dreamy-Pikat
Summary: Where Armin Arlelt is a perfect and kind little shrimp and Jean Kirschstein is an unbearable horseface jerk. And when Pixis searches for someone to tutor Jean, evidently it had to be Armin…*AU High School*Don't know if I should continue*
1. Chapter 1

**First I want to thank the poor reader who will fall on this fiction.**

**I'm french and I write a lot of fanfictions but I never translate them before, so it's my first work in english. Please, be indulgent. And don't hesitate if there are misspellings, I take all the advices. **

**I want to thanks Apple who tell me to change some stuff, thank you a lot dear for your nice comment and your good advice.**

**I don't know if I will continue this, it was just an essay in the beginning and writing in english is harder that I thought. So I will listen to your comment before I decide to make a sequel or not. **

* * *

"Given the disastrous results that you have been getting these last months Mr Kirschstein, I don't see any other option except for you to have tutoring to catch up. That is why Mr Arlelt is here, he will be responsible for you until you get good grades again."

Armin was hardly delighted by this news but still felt a little relieved. Never before had he been summoned into head teacher Pixis office, so when his name was called his mind filled with anxiety. One in particular but it soothed now. It was just an ordinary tutoring job.

Only he wasn't totally relieved by discovering the student he had to tutor. Jean Kirschstein was what might be called a hothead. He knew nothing about Jean's private or school life but he had observed him enough to know that he was the type to show off and bark a lot. In Armin's eyes he was pretty intimidating. He didn't see himself playing teacher with such a stubborn boy.

And the stubborn boy wasn't either.

"What? No way! I don't need this runt for..."  
"Mr Kirschstein."

This final tone immediately cooled his protests. Principal Pixis was second to none for breaking students in a few words. In despise of his weird manners and his apparent bonhomie he wasn't a man that you could contradict.

"It's obvious that you don't have any other choice. Need I remind you of your precarious situation?"

Jean scowled but kept his tongue behind his teeth.

"Perfect. I think that you will find the time to tackle your classes after your day's lessons."  
"I've practice at 6 o'clock all week" replied Jean in a obstinate tone. "It's much more important that your bullshit."

Apparently even the headmaster couldn't stop the stupid impertinence of this boy. Armin trembled, apprehending the backfiring.

"In that case, cancel them."  
"What?! I..."  
"Should I definitely forbid you from the gym and from all the competitions?"

This made him shut up. For some unknown reason it changed his insolent attitude to a surprising docility.

"Now that we are agreed you can leave. Oh, one last thing Mr Arlelt. I'm counting on you to let me know of any problems with your classmate. And don't glare at me Mr Kirschstein, if I'm imposing this to you, it's for your own good. If you don't pass this trimester test I will have to take action."

And, to close the discussion, he opened his thermos and swallowed a gulp of what it supposed to be grape juice...Well that was what Pixis said.

Armin and Jean left the office and entered in the deserted corridor of the administration. Well, deserted except for Eren and Mikasa who were waiting in a corner, as scared as Armin was about his convocation

"So ? " Eren inquired as he jumped on his feet.

That's when he noticed Jean presence and he darkened.

"Is it because of this jerk? Did he mess with you? That's why Pixis called the both of you?"  
"You should have told us Armin" Mikasa adds in her low and calm tone.  
"No, no it's not what you..." the blond tried to reassure them.  
"Hey ! Stop assuming this kind of bullshit!" Jean interrupted. "I just have to have tutoring with the shrimp. I can't see why I would annoy him, I already have you on my back enough Jaeger."  
"Tutoring ?" Eren snickered. "You've fallen so low, what it will be next ? Home assistance ?"  
"Shut up little cunt. It's not with your grades that you can show off ! The only reason you haven't repeated every year is because Armin always help you !"  
"What ?!"

The animosity which persisted between these two was often exhausting. The two surely didn't know when this tireless confrontation started but they maintained it with a stupid fervour. What need did they have to transform every single conversation into a verbal sparring? Were they never tired of always yelling at the other?

However the time turned and their screams risked to get them into trouble. That's why Armin, in a brutal excess of bravery, grabbed Jean's sleeve and tracked him away of his rival. Surprise by this initiative, the brunet didn't say anything.

"See you later" Armin threw over his shoulder."I'll be busy for a while so don't feel obligated to wait for me."  
"Of course we'll wait for you!" Eren protested."We'll make sure that Horseface treats you right!"  
"Hey! Come to said that to my face Jae..."

But the rough jolt that Armin inflicted on him silenced the boy.

"Don't start with him" The petit blond scolded him."More we waist time in bickering, less we have for working. And the less we work, the less your grades will get better and the less time you'll have for practice. Understand?"

His voice was abnormally dry but it was his way to hide the effect that Jean had on him. He made him nervous; it surely was because he was pretty intimidating both in stature and in attitude. Then he preferred to be sour than letting him think that he was scared.

"Wow, got it shrimp."

But he got nothing. Absolutely nothing. When the two of them made their way in the library, Jean just decided to take a seat and collapse on his desk for a little nap. Irritated, Armin began to take a seat and read Jean's grades report Pixis had given him. Except in sports it wasn't very brilliant, especially in literature and history. The two classes that Armin loved the most, which was surely why Pixis choose him instead of any other student. He was the major of his promotion but Mikasa was better in scientific classes.

He decided to work on history first and began to walk through the big shelves, searching a good book apt to help Jean.

He really didn't know anything about him. He just knew him because he always fought against Eren since their high school first year and they shared some classes. Oh and there was a time when he tried to flirt with Mikasa but he was cruelly and quickly rejected. Mikasa only had eyes for her adoptive sibling, even if Eren was too blind to see it. But he had no compassion for Jean, this guy could be a great jerk when he want it and his way of always playing the rebel was nothing but ridiculous. Armin wasn't fond of this kind of person. He preferred quiet and intelligent person like Annie Leonhardt or Berthold Fubar. Working with Jean will not be a pleasure, for sure...

But he decided to finish this as quickly as possible, that's why he wouldn't let Jean sleep and mock him. He surely would try to ignore his explanations and be a stubborn jerk as usual. And if he did, then he would just have to tell Mikasa. That would calm him down in a wink. But Armin refused to waste his time teaching a kid who didn't care at all and wouldn't take him seriously.

As he thought, Jean was always sleeping when he came back to their desk. Determined to not let him take it easy, he dropped the few books in his hands. The sound and the shock that they made as they went crashing onto the table made the brunet jump. And the glare that Armin received made him shivering. But he didn't yield.

"I don't think that you enjoy this situation and neither do I. So if you want to finish quickly, stop drooling, take this book and try to learn something. We're gonna revise the program since the beginning of the year. I'll mark the interesting pages and will give you some exercises. If you have any questions don't hesitate. But I will not be as helpful if you start to mock me or..."  
"Well, well. You're kind of a strict teacher. So hot."

Jean's remark flustered him. A little thing that he had forgotten about the brunet. He was flirty as hell; he had a certain charm and never hesitated to use it to annoy people. But Armin never thought that he would apply this tactical with the both gender. Did Jean confuse him with a freakin girl? Armin was used to it, the fact that boys often take him for a female made him fly off the handle but he learned to live with it. Then, Jean surely knew him for a while so there's not a chance that he thought Armin is a girl. Obviously, he used this weakness to piss him off. The blonde won't give him the pleasure to get angry.

He took a seat and started to browse.

"Forget your fantasy for a while, Jean. I don't like dumb guys so you better improve your grades before even think of flirt with me."  
"Wow, you do bite shrimp. So, if I'm a good boy you will reward me?" Jean continued with a bantering grin.  
"Stop it Kirschstein, I'm not in the mood."  
"Oh? Maybe I can fix that?"

He could not hold it in any longer, Armin raised a cold glare on the annoying jerk.

"Stop doing that."  
"Doing what?"  
"This outrageous and silly flirting."  
"No way. I'm bored enough by the perspective of spending weeks and weeks in your company. If you won't let me tease you aaaaaaaall the time, I'm not sure I'll care about your speeches."  
"Listen Kirschstein. Play you stupid little game if you want but it's not me who will be in trouble if I don't set my grades. You have two choices. One, you keep on showing off and you sink in your mediocrity. Two you try to obey me and you save your schooling. Pick your future."

Suddenly, Jean seem to relaxed and loose his defiant attitude. Instead, he leaned on the desk and came closer to Armin to take a look on the pages. He frowned and his expression became more serious as he tried to read the content. Relieved in front of this more cooperative attitude, Armin sighed and began to show him their history program. They passed one hour preparing a schedule and another to revise the history's big chapters. Jean had a test a few weeks later; it was a priority so they decided to meet again tomorrow. At the end, Armin was more comfortable around Jean and the latter was less reluctant. He finally thought that they can do it after all. The atmosphere wasn't very warm but it was cordial at least. In these conditions they had a chance to save Jean's ass without making a murderer of Armin.

Before leaving the library, Jean stopped him with a cocky grin.

"I've been a good boy nah? Don't I deserve a gift from teacher?" he joked, obviously for embarrassing the little blonde who achieved to make him work.

It surely wasn't in his habits to receive orders from a weak little runt. Saying that Jean was impressed was maybe pretentious but it seemed to be the truth. For a mysterious reason, Armin didn't get angry, he only feel jaded. He could get used to Jean's jokes. After all, if he just avoids him he would get tired of this game. No need to give him any importance, which just would encourage him.

"Come on runt, I made so much efforts, we both need to relax a little nah?"

Armin tried to keep his tongue in his mouth but he just couldn't. Jean's grin and voice were just unbearable and he needed to make him swallow them.

"Maybe, but I don't see why it's you who deserve an award. If you pass your next test you may pay me a dinner. For showing your gratitude."

The shocked expression on Jean's face pleased him and he thought for a moment that the brunet finally given up. But the loud laugh that followed his pleasantry deceived him. Jean's answer even more.

"It's so easy to tease you. And now I see that my magnificent charm even touched little inhibited shrimp."  
"Don't get too cocky...Horseface."  
"Not too bad, you're tougher that I thought blondie. But not enough to measure yourself to me. This schedule promises to be less boring that I expected..."

And with a last sneer he ruffled his golden hair. Armin whined to protest and sketched a move to try to get away but the jerk was already near the exit, a big and annoying smile on his lips.

"Eh Armin! Was it okay?"

Eren suddenly jumped on him when he quit the library, ready to beat up his deadly rival. Armin just rolled his eyes. His friends were too much protective.

"Not too bad" he lied.

He laid a hand on his messy hair and sent a tired look at Jean's figure. This schedule promised to be eventful.

"Not too bad" he repeated for himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**So, next chapter's here** **! I've changed it a little thanks Apple for reminding me about the dialogue mistake. In fact I was tired and I completely forgot to correct this ! ^^'**

******This time it's better, well I hope. My dear friend Nomi corrected me so I guess it will be better than the first chapter. Also, if some peoples take interest in this fiction and are waiting for the next chapter, I'm leaving for three weeks and I won't be able to post. So please be indulgent and patient and enjoy the fiction !**

* * *

" Let's try again. Amsterdam is? "

"A brothel ?"  
"Stockholm is ?"  
"A syndrome that makes you love your captors ?"  
"The Danube is ? "  
"Wet…"

With an annoyed growl, Armin closed his book and shot a dark glare at Jean. The jerk was so proud of himself, grinning like a damned even if he was as tired as Armin was by these useless sessions.  
Despite his promises to concentrate at least a little and finish as fast as possible his tutoring, Jean wasn't being very helpful. In fact it seemed that he was being dumb on purpose. He retained nothing and would always tease Armin with his ridiculous answers. It was starting to be a real pain trying to teach him anything. And he couldn't give up until the end of the trimester; Pixis was counting on him and frequently asking him for news on these sessions. Armin didn't have the guts to tell him the truth: Jean wasn't progressing and his teaching was having no results what so ever. He already failed his history test and now he had to catch up with geography which was in a few days. In other words the brunet was doomed to fail. Oddly, it made Armin feel like he had failed too.

"Can you please just try to think and learn for, oh I don't know, a second ?"  
"But I'm trying! My answers are right in a way !"

"Ok I grant you Amsterdam. But the red light district is still famous."

Armin sighed and closed the book. That's it. One more stupid remark and he gave up. In a last attempt to give Jean a chance to catch up, he made him to read his notes again. The brunet, after an annoyed groan, gave in and threw a death glare at the papers.

The blonde chose to go for a walk between the big shelves full of books, to try and calm his nerves. He really wanted to accomplish the task Pixis gave him but it was just too exhausting. He was already busy with his own exams and Jean's uncooperative attitude was not helping. It was too much work, even for him, he had no time to waste with useless lessons and stubborn jerks.

Suddenly, he found a thick book and reached out a hungry hand. He knew this library and all of its content so he knew perfectly what this book was. A pleased smile erased his before angry expression as he started to browse the pages. Under his eyes were landscapes and beautiful pictures of the most wonderful places in the world. These kinds of books had the gift to soothe him and were a great remedy for a 'Teaching a stubborn horseface' situation. For a small amount of time he just stayed in the aisle, surrounded by the soft smell of paper and ink, contemplating the dreamy landscapes. His mind was clearer now and he was almost ready to return to the exasperating lesson.

That's when he felt a presence in his back and a hand was pressed in front of him, against the wooden shelves.

"Hey! Did you forget me ? You're supposed to teach me something, do you want me to tell Pixis that you're neglecting your job ?"

Armin just rolled his eyes and shot a tired glare at Jean. The bastard was smiling, acting all smug.

"You don't need me for read do you ? Wow, your case is more desperate than I thought."  
"Hold your tongue runt or I will have to put it back into your mouth…In my own way…"

His wink made Armin all embarrassed and he turned back to his book in an attempt to forget this insinuation.

"What is that ?" Jean pointed the landscapes book.  
"I really don't think that it would interest a dumbass like you."  
"How rude, shrimp ! So are you coming or would you prefer to abandon your tutoring for these shitty books?"  
"I'm returning to tutoring you AND I'm gonna read these 'shitty' books at the same time."

Jean shrugged and they both went back to the study tables. Surprisingly, Jean immediately reached for his notes. Well, that was what Armin wanted to believe but actually it was some sports magazine. A short comment from the blonde made him forget the magazine and he returned his attention to his work. Meanwhile, he continued to admire the spectacular pictures, waiting a little before the next interrogation.

He finally fell on one page that he particularly appreciated. A blue horizon made of turbulent waves that were crashing against steep green cliffs and licking a golden beach. Some seagulls whirled over the haze, carrying by a soft trade wind. The picture in itself had nothing that could make it special; it was just a sea landscape from an Irish coast. But it depicted one of Armin's bigger dreams.

"You like the sea ?"

Jean was leaning through the desk in a way Armin should have noticed. Tough, he didn't, that's why he jumped a little when Jean asked him this question. A little unprepared, he didn't even think of telling him to work instead of intruding in his private life.

"What makes you think that ?"  
"Well, you've been on the same page for five minutes."

The blonde squirmed on his chair, he didn't realize it but it was true. He could keep his eyes glued to the motionless ocean forever; he cherished every view of this aquatic immensity. It was something very intimate and he didn't like that Jean was sticking his nose in.

"I suppose I like it. I mean, I like the sea even if I've never seen the ocean with my own eyes."

Jean's eyes widened and Armin felt more uncomfortable, he knew this boy enough to know that he was going to mock him.

"Never ? Seriously ?"  
"The ocean is too far from here." Armin protested.  
"Oh come on runt ! Two hours in a car and you're there."  
"It's still too far; Everyone doesn't have the time and the money for such things."  
"That's why vacations were invented."  
"I have jobs during my vacation."  
"So, I do as well and I find time to go to the beach every week-end. "  
"Lucky you then. »

The argument was becoming useless and annoying.

"I can't believe that you've never seen the sea. What are you ? Some kind of stuck-up prick who doesn't know what the word 'fun' means ?"  
"I have other means for fun."  
"Yeah ? Like what ? Sorting through papers and reading every single book in this library ?"  
« Just shut your mouth and go back to work! » Armin exploded.

It seemed like the order had worked until he heard a muffled comment.

"A shrimp that's never see the ocean, what a paradox."

This time Jean had crossed the line. Armin held this whole story about the ocean very close to himself. And his regrets were big enough; he didn't need Jean to remind him how much the fact that he had never seen the ocean annoyed him. It was maybe a bit childish of him to get angry for such small things but not as childish as the brunet's attitude was. Plus, it was a very sensitive subject. His passion for the sea came from the old stories that he heard from his beloved grandpa. The man who had taken care of the peculiar child he was after his parent's death. His grandpa always dreamed of seeing the ocean and he would mention it to Armin. Now that the old man wasn't able to travel (for physical and economical reasons) it became Armin's goal. He absolutely wanted to see it, to admire it, to contemplate every single part of every ocean's kind in his grandfather place. And, as stupid that it sounded, nobody was allowed to make fun of it.

"Okay fine. You want me to give up Jean ? Well you win. Congratulations your sessions are definitely over. You can go to training or go annoy somebody else, I don't care but you sure as hell don't need to wait for me in the library anymore."

Jean looked absolutely shocked, an expression that Armin would totally relish if he wasn't so pissed off.

"What ?"

Then, his face turned in a resentful look.

"This won't gonna change anything, Pixis will choose another tutor."  
"I wish him a great deal of luck and all power to him then."  
"All of this just because of a little joke ? You're so fucking delicate, shrimp, what's Pixis gonna say about that ?"  
"I don't care; I just know that I waste my time with a rude and stubborn jerk and I'm sick and tired of it. Congratulations Jean, it took me two weeks to get fed up of your idiocy."

He was ready to leave, stuff already packed, but a strong-willed hand grabbed his shoulders and forced him to double back. Face to face with Jean, he was a little panicked by his nervous face but he decided not to yield yet. And the brunet didn't either.

"You think its fun for me, Mr Perfection ? Well I have news for you; I feel as shitty and pissed off as you are now. 'Cause I'm a big dumbass who will fail his grades and might be expelled. I don't take you seriously and I always make pathetic jokes because I know all of this stuff is useless and I'm annoyed that I waste my time with it instead of training. I'm forced to do theses sessions even if in the end the results will be the same and that's why I'm so angry. Because Pixis pisses me off more than he helps me and so you do."  
"Oh please Jean !" Armin cut him off with an exasperated sigh. " Stop trying to play the victim, you will fail only because you do everything to make it happen. You're not a dumbass; you're just a lazy guy and incredibly defeatist that's all."  
"Ah ! Stop playing with complicated words, runt, it's not by trying to flatter me that I'll suddenly change and become the perfect little student. I'm a dumbass and you know it."  
"You're not and YOU know it. You're just trying to convince yourself because it's so much easier to give up the fight before it even starts."  
"Well, if you have such moving faith in me, why are you running away ?"  
"Because, in addition to being a lazy git, you're also disrespectful and unbearable. I can handle a lazy idiot. But, and I really have no idea why, I just cannot stand a mean jerk. I knew that you were a little rude but I thought that it was just with the people who messed with you. You've always been mean to Eren but he picked fights with you as well. I thought that you were just a hothead but now I know that you're also a total jerk unable to be kind or clever. "

His speech had the merit to petrify Jean's voice. Armin took advantage to catch his breath and throw a last harsh sentence.

"I really wished I could help you Jean. You're capable and I was able to help you. But you just don't want to let me do so…Apparently you love to convince yourself that you're an incompetent idiot, I guess I will just let you drown in your mediocrity."

On this, he freed himself from Jean's firm grip and made his way to the door.

"And if I try ?"

He really wanted to ignore this question. But Jean's tone was oddly eager. Almost pleading. He really wanted to ignore him. But his conscience wouldn't.

"I already give you more chances than you think. Why should I trust you again ? Give me one reason."

Silence answered him and he nodded, resigned. Obviously he had none.

"You really think that I'm not dumb?"

It stopped him and he slowly turned his eyes towards the brunet. Never had he seen such a determined look on Jean's face.

"Maybe you don't trust me but I trust your judgment. If you say that I'm worth it you're probably right and…"  
"I never said you're 'worth it'."

It seemed to hurt him. Like really. And it almost made him guilty.

"But you think I'm able to do it. Honestly I don't want to mess up my studies; it's just that I've never thought that I was capable of doing it. But you think otherwise and both of us know that you're the clever one. That's why I want to try again; because if you say that I can do it you're probably right."

A long pause settled. An awkward pause that made them steer clear of each other's glares. An awkward pause that made Armin think about the whole situation. Honestly he knew he shouldn't plunge back into Jean's game, seeing as he had no guarantee that this time it would work, he had no guarantee that Jean wasn't playing him again. But he was too damn kind-hearted. And Jean was too damn pleading. It was morally impossible for him to forget this desperate speech.

"Oh come on shrimp, don't leave me hanging. Give me your damn answer and leave me in the shit if you want to. Anyway, I'm used to this." Jean added it in a whisper but it wasn't low enough for Armin to miss it.

He didn't know if he did it on purpose, to make him feel guilty, but it worked. Hell, it really worked.

"Fine. But one more problem - Just one more ! - And Mikasa will hear from me."

At these words, Jean's face fell. Grimacing, he ran a hand through his short hair but gave in. Now both of them were stuck.

"Tsss…Guess I deserve that. We have a deal then ?"

Armin looked at him for a long time, dissecting the complex expression he wore. A mix between nervousness and a strange gratitude.

"Go back to work. I'll give you till the geography's test."  
"What ?! That's nowhere near enough time man !"  
"That's why you should be running to your books instead of having a go at me. Ungrateful jerk."

And that's how Armin ended up giving an unexpected and risky chance to the most annoying horseface that he ever knew.

"Beside I knew you wouldn't say no. I'm way too charming for a prude little shrimp."

…He knew he shouldn't have done it.


	3. Chapter 3

"Please, please, please, please, please. Please Armin, I will do anything!"

"No."

"Armin, you mighty god of Genius and all that fucking stuff! Please let me cancel our sessions, just for this week!"

"I said no! This will totally disorganise our schedule. And you have your finals next week, by the way."

"Why can't I just work double after the weekend?"

"It will be too late. And what about me? Do you think that I don't have anything better to do this weekend? Like an appointment, a date, a..."

"You're dating someone?"

His tone had suddenly changed and his face became calmer and more serious. Armin, who had never dated anyone in his whole life, flushed a little; because of his lack of experience and because of the way Jean was staring at him. It was... pretty intense.

"That's none of your business."

"That means no then."

"I said it's none of..."

But Jean wouldn't let him finish. In fact, he seemed oddly relaxed and relieved, and proceeded to carry on begging.

"We can catch up our schedule on Sunday! Please, please, please! This is very important to me. If I don't train, I won't play well Saturday night! And if I don't play well, I will never have enough money for college."

"And if you cancel our schedules you won't be able to go to college anyway."

"Armin, please, just this one time. After all, I got good grades for my last tests, right?"

"If you can call C and B- good grades..."

"Please?"

Jean's face was unbearably annoying. It was annoying because it was very hard to resist all his begging. It touched Armin's sensitive little heart and made him feel compassionate. Compassionate enough to make him give in, he was sure of it.

"You don't even want to have a career in sports." He muttered trying to resist a little more.

"Yeah but I can't refuse some financial support for my studies! Please?"

Armin's mind was abuzz thinking it over. It seemed to be so important to Jean that it almost made him forget that he was a stupid jerk most of the time, and should be concentrating more on his studies than having fun.

Well, he couldn't call him a jerk now as he knew him much better. A month and a few weeks had passed since he'd started tutoring Jean and their deal was coming to an end. The next week would determine if his tutoring was paying off or if Jean would fail and be held back a year. Oddly enough, it was Armin who seemed to be the most anxious about it all. Jean noticed and liked to tease him about it. He was not as worried as Armin and the blond wondered if it was because he had resigned himself to believe that he was just stupid or because he was just totally oblivious. Whatever the reason, it didn't annoy Armin anymore to being teased by Jean. With time, he'd learnt that it was just his way of hiding his embarrassment and fears. Jean wasn't really the jerk he seemed to be. They became friendlier towards each other and Armin didn't have any other problems when it came to making Jean work, anymore. When the brunette realised that Armin's tutoring was having a real impact on his grades he became less reluctant and nicer to the smaller boy. Well, nice in his own special way; with weird hidden compliments and some rough gestures that were supposed to show his gratitude. Now that Armin knew him a little more he was able to that he was an exception; that he was receiving special treatment from Jean, which made him feel both embarrassed and pleased at the same time.

He could finally say that Jean was working really hard and he deserved a little rest, but his finals were the very next week and it was too risky to neglect those last tutoring sessions.

"I will study all the day at home, I will read all my notes until I fall asleep, I will..."

Armin focused all his attention onto the brunette, who was still trying to convince him and it made him smile. A few weeks earlier, Jean wouldn't have been asking Armin for permission. He would have just gone to training and left Armin waiting for him in the library. Now he respected him enough to ask him first before doing anything that would mess up his grades.

"You're smiling! Can I take that as a yes?" Jean asked in his usual cocky tone.

"Only..." Armin began.

Jean was leaning so close that they were practically chest to chest, as he waited for Armin's answer. His impatient face was so funny that Armin decided to leave him hanging for a little while, trying to hide his amusement in front of Jean's silly expression.

"Only if you promise me that you will let me arrange our tutoring sessions for whenever I choose this week, to catch up the ones you're missing. During lunch, for example, or..."

"I promise! I promise!"

His reaction made him giggle involuntarily.

"And promise me that you won't be up all night partying after the game because I don't want to tutor a zombie on Sunday!" He added with a more severe tone.

"I swear that I will only drink fruit juice! Armin you're the best little blond shrimp in the whole world!"

And with that, he leant closer to the blond, who was huffing at the silly nickname, and give him a thankful peck on the cheek. Stunned, Armin didn't even notice Jean blush before he left with a final "Thanks", running to the playfield.

His fingers ghosted the place where Jean's lips had touched his cheek, and felt a warm and strange sensation in his chest. He may have been inexperienced, but he wasn't stupid. He knew what that meant.

"Oh, fuck no..." He muttered under his breath as he made the horrific realisation. "Anything but this..."

oOo

Over the next few days, he tried to clear the whole incident from this memory. Not that it disgusted him. On the contrary, the thought made him blush and he'd even begun to dream about impossible things.

He didn't want to misinterpret the gesture and he didn't want to fantasize about things that would never happen. It wasn't even a strong feeling, he wasn't even conscious he had a small crush before the kiss. It wasn't worth making a big deal out of, he would surely forget about it soon enough; it was just a stupid little, oh so little, attraction.

Except that it didn't want to leave him be. That warm and strange feeling in his heart was still there, growing more and more while he realized just how much Jean and him had became closer with their sessions. Now he was becoming more aware of the little things, the little acts, the little signs that Jean had given him. Maybe the brunette didn't realize the way he acted toward Armin and didn't realize how much it could be ambiguous and misinterpreted. During the short sessions, that they made in the rush, before the game, he noticed how Jean placed his hand on his own when the blond pointed at something on the papers, how he leant towards Armin when he was tired of revising, how his feet often brushed against Armin's legs. And, now that they shared their lunch and ate with their notes in their hands, Jean became more and more tactile.

"Hey shrimp eat this!" He ordered him on Friday.

Armin just stared at the blue box that Jean was trying to open suspiciously.

"Here." He said with a triumphant smile.

Perfect little pink raspberries rolled around in his palm. His big blue surprised and pleased eyes looked up at Jean, who was shuffling nervously.

"I just thought that you would like it. The other day you were complaining about the tasteless red berries in the cafeteria. I know that it's normally not in season at the moment but our neighbour grows different kinds of fruit in his greenhouses all year round and gives a lot of what he grows to us so... If you want more, you should tell me quickly before we eat it all."

He regained his confidence and smirked when he saw the blond just staring at the tempting berries.

"You can keep admiring them but I think that you'd enjoy them more in your mouth." He teased to which Armin answered by sticking his tongue out. "Like this."

And, without any warning, he grabbed a raspberry and pushed it gently against his lips. By reflex, Armin obediently opened his mouth and let the brunette feed him the berry. Mentally petrified, he quickly swallowed it, trying to fight the blush that was rising rapidly on his burning cheeks. And his chest was burning too. Again.

"So?"

"Delicious." He responded shyly.

Jean smiled proudly and took some from the box and threw one in his mouth, like it was some pop-corn; and, even if it was totally uninteresting in this particular moment, Armin felt slightly impressed when the raspberry fell right between Jean's teeth. After this they tried to work but Armin was too distracted from earlier to really concentrate on what he said. However, Jean noticed and asked him if he was okay.

"Yeah, I'm just a little tired. It's not that easy to tutor a stubborn horse-face." Armin gently mocked him to cover up.

"Well, let's stop here then. The break's practically over anyway and it's useless to study if we aren't even focused on what we're doing."

"What do you mean? This is the first time I've had my mind elsewhere!" He complained.

The sudden shade of crimson Jean's cheeks took after he spoke made Armin wonder if there was a hiding meaning behind his words.

"Yeah, but I'm a little anxious about the game on Saturday night." Jean quickly justified himself. "Our competitors are really good and one of our best players can't play. You know Berthold?"

Armin happily nodded. He knew Berthold perfectly well; he was one of his favourite classmates and they talked about lots of things other people thought were annoying.

"Well he and his stupid boyfriend, Reiner, decided to try a new sex game yesterday. And, I don't know how and I sure don't want to know, Berthold twisted his long useful legs and he can barely run now. Reiner feels so remorseful that he was decided to leave the team to take care of his boyfriend. And ever since Shadis talked to him, he won't go as close as ten feet near him at school" He added with a snarky laugh.

Armin couldn't help but laugh too and suddenly felt more relaxed around the brunette.

"I could actually feel sorry for them if they weren't the reason why we will surely lose on Saturday. »

He looked so down that Armin instinctively shuffled closer to him and put his hand on his shoulder to comfort him0. Jean jumped a little but let it go.

"I'm sure that you will be great, during your game and your finals." He insisted with a reassuring smile. "And, if it will help your concentration I always can try to gag Eren. I know that he and his big mouth can get annoying. »

His joke made Jean smirk and he jumped on his feet, helping Armin to do the same, pulling maybe a little too close to his chest as did so. But the blond didn't mind this time around. He was more confident, and he was also more relaxed. Maybe he wasn't exaggerating Jean's attention toward him; maybe there was a chance that his fantasies weren't that ridiculous after all.

Then he noticed some red juice in the corner of Jean's mouth and, without even thinking about the consequences, he brushed his fingers against lip and wiped them. After all these gestures from Jean it seemed only natural to return the same. But he realized that he wasn't as prepared as he thought he was to be so familiar with the brunette. Because when the latter threw him a shocked look, he froze, stammered out something intelligible and left Jean all alone; both with red cheeks and confused thoughts.

"Anything but this…" He repeated like a mantra. "Anything but this, it's not worth it... »

But he wasn't sure that he really believed that anymore.

oOo

First of all he maybe had, he said MAYBE, a little tiny small huge crush on Jean. Second, he couldn't say since when and why he had had this stupid ridiculous enormous crush on him. And third, the victim of this horrible frightening delicious crush surely did not return his feelings. Surely not. Maybe. There were the signs. And those gestures. And those looks. But it was surely nothing but his great imagination that was making him suffer. Wasn't it?

Armin was com-ple-te-ly lost.

He had never felt like this for anyone, guys or girls, in fact he thought that he was the kind of guy who was too picky and too much of a dreamer to ever find someone who would please him. But now, here he was all flustered and flushed, and giddy and... And his damn brain wouldn't work properly and help him analyse this whole affair!

So now he was waiting with Mikasa at the beginning of the game, seated in the large and roaring crowd, nuzzling his face into a scarf because the nightly breeze was always a little too fresh in early April; and he wasn't ready at all to see Jean again. He felt like he would never be ready to talk to him ever again.

Why? Why did he have to fall... To have a tiny stupid useless crush on him? It was... irrational. For years, they hardly paid any attention to one another and then suddenly, just because he was tutoring him and bickering with him all the time, he realized that he wasn't as bad as he first thought and that he could even see him as a potential boyfriend. It was stupid, he wasn't even his type, he wasn't very clever or cultured... He just had this well sculpted body and good-looking face, when he wasn't making a weird or angry expression, he just had this warm and communicating laugh, and this playful and amusing way of teasing him without really thinking about what he said, he just had...Okay stop! Enough of this! It wasn't the time or the place to think about how Jean was really perfect in his own way... Oh shit, what did he just say?!

Mikasa had certainly noticed his nervous state because she took his hand and gave him a friendly and comforting kiss on his forehead. It was purely platonic, it was her way of telling him she was here and he didn't have to worry about anything when they were little. It wasn't like the way Jean poked his cheeks or brushed his hand against his own or...

"Stop!" He mumbled angrily. "Get out of my head stupid horse-face."

"What did you say?" Mikasa asked.

She seemed calm as usual but, as a childhood friend, he could tell that she understood some of the implications behind those words and started to worry for him.

"Armin are you hiding something from us?"

The blond immediately shook his head, not wanting Mikasa to tell Eren and see the two of them confront Jean after the game.

"No, not at all, everything's cool, totally cool, couldn't be more coo..."

"You know that you don't have to be afraid of anyone, if someone's annoying you..."

By someone, he was totally sure that she was thinking about a brunette idiot...

"... and you know that you just have to tell us and we will... resolve the issue."

Yeah, sure if breaking a rib cage and a leg could ever 'resolve' anything... Sometimes Armin wondered how on earth he made such violent friends...

"For the hundredth time Mikasa I don't have a problem with anyone. I hope that, if it were the case, I would be clever enough to alert someone."

"I know that you don't like complaining about your problems." She added unsure if she could trust Armin's words.

"But I hate having them and getting hurt even more."

With it, she looked satisfied and returned her attention to Eren who had entered the field, Armin on his tail. He watched him warm up until he spotted someone starting to running in front of the bleachers. Someone with two-toned hair and a big cocky grin directed right at him. At first he just thought that he was waving at the entire crowd. But suddenly he sent a wink his way and he couldn't help but think that it was directed at him.

"Jean ordered me to tell you thank you again." A quiet and shy voice said beside him.

He turned his head to see that Berthold had joined them, sitting heavily on the bench with a tense expression on his face as he winced from the pain in his legs.

"Uh... What?" He replied stupidly.

It seemed to relax Berthold, who tried to hide a chuckling smile behind his fist. Armin's face must've been quite a picture.

"He just caught me before I started climbing the bleachers and told me that, if I wanted to apologize for my absence in this game, I had to tell you that he's really grateful and he will do his best for you tonight."

The smaller boy felt his cheeks heat up and once more the taller of the two failed to suppress his laugh.

"Anyway." He pouted to hide his embarrassment. "How are your legs?"

This attempt to change the subject and to make Berthold as nervous as he was worked successfully. The dark haired one spluttered and tried to hide his crimson face in his scarf. It was Armin's turn to laugh now but he had the decency to stifle it. He just wanted to make the other burlier boy shut up, not mock him and make him feel uncomfortable.

But it helped him to realize that Jean was really greeting him from the playfield and it made him feel so warm and happy that his coat and scarf suddenly felt too stifling. He really needed to stop this whole mess.

oOo

Before he had a chance to realize it, he found himself caught in the screaming crowd, following his friends to the after-party celebrating the magnificent victory. People's arms almost broke his small frame and the sounds of the winning cheers were loud enough to explode his eardrums but he didn't care as Jean had finally found him in the mess. Avoiding Eren's protests he reached for Armin and lifted his body in a euphoric embrace. Armin felt so great at that very moment that he didn't even care about his resolutions anymore; he just let the other boy spin him in the air.

"See shrimp! I did it! I did it! I totally destroyed this game and I will do the same to those fucking tests! Fuck, I can't thank you enough Blondie!" He screamed over the victory roars surrounding them.

Armin didn't trust his weak voice and just nodded with a stupid giant grin on his face. He was so happy right now and he don't even know why. Before, the games had never generated such enthusiasm and emotions from him, but now he felt a freak wave of happiness spreading to his heart and throughout his body. He shared Jean's joy from the victory and he was so happy for him.

It wasn't until his eyes met Jean's and he felt like he was lost in the brilliant flamboyant orbs. As he shared Jean's euphoria some minutes ago, Jean seemed to have fallen into the same predicament as him, by now. Grin disappeared, staring intensely at him, he suddenly and gently asserted his grip on Armin's waist. It was... awkward. Awkward but... horribly and deliciously pleasant.

"Hey horseface! Get your hands off of Armin and keep your dirty hooves away from him!"

Thanks to Eren, he never thought he would say this one day, his insult shook up the both of them and they quickly broke apart.

"Come on Armin, let's go! Reiner's house is empty and there's a party there waiting for us!"

"Yeah, I'm… I'm coming..." He stammered.

But, in a quick flash of clarity, he quickly turned once more towards Jean.

"Congratulations Jean." He managed to say softly.

But Jean was already gone.

oOo

The fresh air on the balcony felt like a cold shower, having an overwhelming effect on his burning mind and body. Outside, the noises resounded less as people were quieter, a good change compared to the chaos inside the house.

"Hey Armin!" A voice greeted him as he advanced on the terrace.

He smiled to Marco who was sitting on the edge of the wooden terrace, next to Berthold and Krista.

"Want something to drink?" The latter offered with her legendary goddess smile.

She giggled when she noticed Armin's suspicious look as she put the glass in his hand.

"Just raspberry juice with water don't worry, I think we've all had enough drink for tonight."

He agreed and took a small sip of the drink, sighing a little. The fresh juice was a welcome relief to his feverish body.

"Where's Ymir?" He asked with concern.

It was really rare to see the blond and adorable Krista without her rude and overprotective girlfriend who never missed an opportunity to show everyone that Krista was hers by throwing an arm around her shoulders and kissing her senseless, anywhere, anytime.

"Oh she's caught in a drinking contest with Eren, Reiner and Jean." She responded quietly. "But I think the final battle will be between her and Reiner since they're both so competitive."

"We will probably have to separate them and lock them in different room again." Berthold sighed with resignation.

Armin and Marco laughed nervously, feeling really sorry for the two. A long time ago, Reiner was chasing after Krista and Ymir always kicked his ass. But that was before Berthold finally confessed his feelings to his best friend and, after the shock wore off and a long scary wait, he finally jumped on the taller one, relieved to see his feelings reciprocated and also relieved to not have to play the lovesick fool over Krista any longer. When everybody understood that she was a cover, Ymir mocked the blond and Berthold sulked a little but it all ended pretty well. Well, even if Ymir and Reiner were still competitive towards one another, and Berthold and Krista always had to prevent them from clawing at each other's throats.

"And Armin and I will have to drag Eren and Jean's dead bodies to bed." Marco added. "Ah! Actually, do you want to exchange this time and take care of Jean instead?"

Armin blushed furiously in front of the others' mischievous expressions.

"Wha... What do you mean?"

"Well, you've become a lot closer these last few weeks haven't you?" Marco said faux-innocently.

"I'm just in charge of tutoring him." He retorted.

"And there's nothing else that you want to take charge of?" Krista smirked.

"Krista!" Armin exclaimed.

It was surely her girlfriend's influence that was making her this way. He couldn't recall ever seeing her so impish. Krista, sweet Krista, the lovely goddess of their school was now teasing him about his love-life? Wait... Did he seriously just imply that this whole mess with Jean was anything more than a crush? Oh saints, he was dying from embarrassment right now... How could he make this go away and act like nothing was going on in his heart, when his own mind was trying to trick him?

"About that, I wanted to thank you too Armin."

The blond lifted his eyes in bewilderment at Marco's grinning face.

"Jean was really struggling with his grades and I thought that he was going to get in big trouble but, thanks to you, it seems like he finally understands what is good for him."

"Uh, Now that I think of it, you're pretty good too Marco. Why didn't he ask you to help him?"

"Ah! He never listened to me when we approached the subject. I always tried to help him but he always told me to shut up and concentrate on my own work. Plus I'm already busy with my studies and with sport which meant I didn't have the time to take care of Jean too; especially when he was so reluctant."

His serious face suddenly lighted up as he looked at Armin again.

"But somehow, you manage to convince him. I was so glad to see that Pixis choose you over everyone else. I knew that you could shake Jean enough to make him believe in his own capabilities. You know, even if he doesn't show it, he had really bad self-confidence issues, in lots of areas."

He felt himself burning up because of the compliments but he was also worried about what Marco had said about the brunette. He knew that Jean wasn't as confident as he seemed to be but to what extent? And which areas was Marco implying? He already knew he trouble at school but were there really other things troubling him?

"Whatever, thank you again for devoting so much of your time to him. Even if he doesn't say it I think that he's really glad to have you in his life right now." He winked at him.

"Hum, it's true that he's less of a jerk than before." Berthold noticed. "It's pretty rare to see him in this state of mind at the simple idea of seeing someone. Especially if it's for working."

"Does that mean that Armin is an exception?" Krista asked in a gleeful way. "How cute!"

"Stop it!" Armin protested. "You're not fun and if Jean is glad to see me it's only because I'm helping him not get expelled, that's all."

"You clearly underestimate yourself, Armin." Marco chuckled.

"Yep, if you want to take the horse for a ride, you need more confidence in yourself!" Krista almost growled as she pinched one of his cheeks.

"Take the... What the hell are you talking about?!"

"For a mind as clever as yours, you're really quite slow at catching on to metaphors." The girl sighed. " Taking the horse for a ride, taking Jean for a ride, lassoing Jean, putting a saddle on Jean and hanging on whilst you ride him like- »

"Enough!" Armin cried having turned red from head to toes. "You're completely ridiculous. I don't want to ride Jean! I don't want to lasso him, or saddle him or hang onto him..."

"Hey! Who's bitching about me in my back?"

He jumped, and not just a little, as Jean joined them and sat next to the blond boy.

"Nobody! Krista was just talking about her equestrian centre, did you know that Jean is a really common name for a horse? I wasn't saying that to mock you, it's just a funny fact don't you think?" He babbled nervously.

Jean sent him a funny look.

"Are you drunk or something?"

"What?! No! What about you? I thought you were competing for the title of the biggest drunk horse in there?"

"Naaaah, I'm just a little tipsy... Reiner and Ymir are too damn good and Eren's already passed out, the little shit. I think I saw him fall all over Levi... Tsss, he's going to get a rude awakening when we wakes up tomorrow."

Then, he threw an arm around Armin's waist and nuzzled his nose in his neck with a goofy grin. Decidedly, they all agreed to make him turn crimson indefinitely, tonight...

"Plus... I have to be at my best tomorrow afternoon or else teach, here, will get mad at me." He teased him as he playfully poked his cheeks.

A collective meaningful look from the others managed to make him feel like he was drowning in an abyss of confusion. He really needed to stop this whole mess...


End file.
